Into My Arms
by Little Miss Defensive
Summary: Colonel O'Neill & Major Carter attend a charity event. Sam/Jack.


**Into My Arms**

 **..**

 **Authors Note:** Yes, I totally named this fic after a Nick Cave song. 'Into my arms' literally sends shivers down my spine.

 **..**

Sam knocked on General Hammond's door only not long after Siler tracked her down and told her she was needed. On stepping inside she was surprised to see Colonel O'Neill already seated in one of the chairs across from the General's desk.

"What's she – I mean – what's Major Carter doing here?" Colonel raised an eyebrow in her direction. She had no clue so gave him a shrug and took the empty seat next to her CO.

"It seems the two of you have managed to avoid all the Charity events in the past year." General Hammond gave them both a knowing look. He knew how much they both hated social events. Colonel O'Neill slouched in his seat and let out a groan. Hammond pressed his lips together, he shouldn't have found the Colonel's disrespectful behaviour so amusing… he swallowed down the laugh that threatened to escape and instead shot a stern look in the man's direction.

"I have some _very_ important things coming up Sir," Colonel O'Neill spoke first, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"What would these important things be? As far as I am aware you are currently between missions."

"I need to… clean my office." General Hammond watched as Major Carter bit her lip, clearly trying not to laugh. They both knew that Colonel O'Neill _never_ cleaned his office – he always managed to convince someone of a lower rank to do it for him.

"Major Carter?" General Hammond looked in her direction.

"Are you telling me there is a Charity event coming up you wish me to attend, Sir?" She asked politely.

"Yes, that is the reason I called you both here. It's actually tonight." Carter's eyebrows shot up.

"Tonight, Sir?" She all but squeaked. General Hammond did his best to keep a straight face. He had deliberately avoided telling them about the event until the last minute. It would be a lot harder for them to get out of it now.

"My office is a pig-sty." Colonel O'Neill told him at the same time as Major Carter began voicing her own excuse. Hammond held up a hand to cut them both off.

"This is a direct order." Hammond first looked the Colonel in the eyes and then the Major to ensure they were listening and would take him seriously. "I'll see you both tonight at 1700 hours." He handed them both their official invitations and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

..

"Brilliant." Colonel O'Neill muttered sarcastically as he and Major Carter exited General Hammond's office.

"It's certainly an inconvenience I could do without. I have to work on the sub-"

"Ack, Carter." He bumped his shoulder into hers playfully. "None of that techno-babble, we have an _exciting_ evening ahead of us to prepare for." He watched as her nose scrunched up adorably at his words.

"Yes Sir." She answered. "See you tonight then." She gestured to her office and he was surprised they had walked that far already, he wasn't even sure why he had walked this way at all… he was supposed to be heading back to his quarters. He shrugged off his confusion and gave Carter a wave before heading back the way they had just come.

..

Colonel O'Neill was pleased to note he had arrived on time. There were people beginning to trickle up the stairs to the building where the event was to be held. As he closed his truck door he caught sight of a familiar face only a few cars down from him.

"Carter!" He called out with a wave, her head jerked up in surprise but she waved back and began walking his way. He took in her appearance with a slow smile, perhaps tonight wouldn't be as awful as he first thought. He had always liked Carter in her dress blues.

"Hi Sir." She took in her CO's appearance and noted he looked as handsome as ever. "You look nice." She told him with a curt nod. She shushed her inner-voice that insisted the word _nice_ was not what she had first thought on seeing him, and stepped up beside him. At least she would be entering the event with someone familiar.

..

The moment they entered General Hammond approached them a relieved look on his face. Carter forced a smile and snuck a look at the Colonel out of the corner of her eye and found he was doing the same, although his looked more like a grimace.

"Good evening, Colonel… Major." General Hammond nodded. "Good to see you arrived safe and sound."

"Yes, driving from my house was incredibly dangerous. Go'uld _everywhere_." There was sarcasm in the Colonel's tone and Carter had trouble keeping a straight face. The moment General Hammond walked away Colonel O'Neill tugged on her sleeve to get her attention and then bent down to whisper in her ear.

"I've forgotten how to behave at these things. Let's get out of here." She laughed lightly at his words.

"Nice try Sir, it's only one night. We have been through worse."

"I think I'd rather fight replicators." He sighed loudly which attracted a few stares from the people around them.

"Sir!" She admonished but couldn't stop the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. If she were honest she would _almost_ prefer it too.

..

The moment people began stepping up to the dance floor Colonel O'Neill sought out his 2IC. There were plenty of women in the room he was sure would dance with him, but he only had one in mind.

"Major Carter," she was seated at a table fiddling with a napkin in front of her. She looked up at his voice. "Would you care to dance?" He held out his arm.

Her heart fluttered in her chest as she stared dumbly up at the Colonel's extended arm. He wanted to dance?

"Uh, sure… Sir." She stood up and took his arm tentatively.

"So…" He drawled. "How's your night going?" She moved herself into position and was pleased to find even after all the years that had passed since she was formally trained to dance, she hadn't forgotten.

"Fantastic." She responded sarcastically. She was very aware of how close their bodies would be while dancing and she tried to keep an appropriate distance.

"Well, this is awkward." He told her waggling his eyebrows. "Come 'ere." He tugged her closer and she let out a little gasp of surprise.

"Sir," she warned.

"It's okay, it's pretty much the _only_ time I'm allowed to have you this close." He grinned down at her and she felt a blush rise to her cheeks. He was toeing that line that had been drawn between them, it made her heart flutter in her chest. It was these moments that she held onto when she despaired over the fact they could never be together. "Penny for your thoughts Major," she felt the vibrations through his chest as he spoke and she realised she had her hand resting over his heart. She quickly corrected herself and slipped the wayward hand back in place. _When had she done that?_

"I don't think you want to know the innermost thoughts of Samantha Carter," she told him lightly and gave him a small smile.

"If you are thinking about that doohickey you left back in your lab, then no not particularly." They fell into a comfortable silence and he revelled in the feeling of having the woman he for so long desired in his arms. When he caught a whiff of her perfume something stirred within him. He was surprised at the intensity of his feelings.

"What about you, Sir?" It had been so long since they had last spoken that he had to wrack his brain to remember what he had asked her.

"I'm thinking about you." He answered honestly. She stiffened in his arms and he rubbed a soothing hand on her back. "Relax, Carter." He smiled down at her and the moment their eyes caught he realized he was in _big_ trouble. Those damn expressive blue eyes of hers.

"Oh," she whispered. He watched her suck in her bottom lip and wished with everything he had in him that he was allowed to lean down and take that lip into his _own_ mouth. She leant her head against his chest and he let his chin drop to the top of her head and he closed his eyes. Hell, he wished he could hold her like this forever.

..

"Do you think we have stayed long enough?" He glanced over at the large clock on the wall. He was surprised to find it was nearing midnight. They had been on the dance floor for hours now, he had wondered why his knees were beginning to throb. She answered by removing her hands and taking a little step backwards. He missed the contact immediately and resisted the urge to tug her back to him.

"Thanks for tonight, Sir." She told him as they exited the building. As they began heading down the stairs he placed a hand on her lower back. It could have been to guide her, but she knew better. He was just taking the opportunity to touch her again. She ducked her head to hide her smile.

"No problem Carter, anytime." He raised an eyebrow. "What exactly are you thanking me for?"

"For…" she trailed off. How did she put this without sounding pathetic? She sighed internally. He had made enough sweet admissions for the night, it was her turn. "For taking the time to…" she stopped speaking and frowned. She really was tongue-tied tonight.

"For holding you?" Her eyes shot up to his and she found herself trapped in his gaze.

"Yes," she told him softly, lowering her eyes. Things were getting too intense. She needed to leave before she did something she regretted. "I should go home, Sir." She reached out a hand, letting it rest tenderly on his cheek. _I want to, but we can't._ She knew he understood. His eyes told her everything she needed to know.

She didn't realize she was crying until she had opened her car door with a trembling hand and felt the wetness on her cheeks. She collapsed into the driver's seat and let her head fall onto the steering wheel. Life could be so damn cruel.


End file.
